War of universes
by NikkiKnap
Summary: Olivia is just realizing what she is capable of. Not in the right time though. Being chased not only by David Robert Jones but also by Walternate she definitely doesn t need to be questioning has sanity and love for her childhood friend and boyfriend Lincoln Lee.


(Olivia escapes from Jones but her brain is already damaged. She is confused and disoriented. She walks down the street of Beacon Hill with a gunshot wound on her arm. A policeman notices her and he rushes to her.) MARK FIELDMAN: Hey, are you ok? OLIVIA: Yes I -I am fine. (She has a glass look) MARK FIELDMAN: What are you doing here? OLIVIA: I don't know...I need to get home. MARK FIELDMAN: Home? Where? OLIVIA: Boston. MARK FIELDMAN: We are in Boston. What happened? OLIVIA: I told you. Nothing. MARK FIELDMAN: If so, there will be no problem taking you to the PD. OLIVIA: Why? MARK FIELDMAN: So we can get you home to your people. OLIVIA: I am an agent. I don´t need your help. (She tries to back down). MARK FIELDMAN: Agent? What´s your name? OLIVIA: Olivia... Olivia Dunham. MARK FIELDMAN: Alright, I'll take you to my office and then we can call the agency if what you are saying is true. OLIVIA: (grabs the gun he is holding.) No! I am not going with you! MARK FIELDMAN: Olivia, please, I don't want to hurt you! OLIVIA: Yes, Yes you do. MARK FIELDMAN: Listen to me Olivia. Calm down please. Whatever happened, I am sure that we can sort it out. OLIVIA: No you don't understand. I am dead...There is nothing you can do. MARK FIELDMAN: What? OLIVIA: He is going to kill me. I can't be here. (She triggers the gun but luckily she hits the grass). MARK FIELDMAN: What the..! (He jumps away with a terrified look in his face). MARK FIELDMAN (to his transceiver): Hey! I need a backup here now! I have a girl in here who claims to be an FBI agent. – She is behaving really strangely; she just took away my gun! DAVID WILSON: Copy that. We'll be there in five! MARK FIELDMAN: Olivia, whatever you think you are doing it is wrong. OLIVIA (starts to cry): Don't hurt me, please... MARK FIELDMAN: Damn it, there must be something really wrong with this girl. (He kneels to her trying to hold her hand, sirens horning to the silent night in a small Boston borough). RICK SCOTT: Sir, we are here. MARK FIELDMAN: Thank God. Take her. Narcotize her. We are going to the PD. PD OFFICE IN BACK BAY- SOBER UP MARK FIELDMAN: Put her to that cell .She needs to cool down. DAVID WILSON: She may be drunk or drugged... We shouldn´t be doing any quick decision now, sir. MARK FIELDMAN: I am not doing any decisions now. Alright she will get some sleep. Let's see tomorrow. (Suddenly Peter Bishop, who is a policeman along with the BPD enters the office). PETER (closing the entering door): Hey guys what's up? RICK SCOTT (exhausted holding a coffee): Ah, we just got a girl from a street totally out of control. We put her in a cell to cool down. PETER (wondering about the situation and sitting behind his messed table): What's wrong with her? MARK FIELDMAN (coming towards them holding some papers looking quite respectful): We don't know yet. But she tried to shoot me so... PETER: What? (He nearly screamed with surprise). And are you ok? MARK FIELDMAN: Yeah, she seemed pretty upset .She claims to be an agent Olivia Dunham… PETER: OOO-Olivia? (He jumps out from the table). MARK FIELDMAN: What? Do you know her? PETER: Yes, she has been missing for last 3 days. I was with her most of the time while she, well while she was recovering from one of David Robert Jones´s attempts to hurt her… MARK FIELDMAN: David Robert Jones? Seriously? He is a high risk psychopathic criminal. Every possible agency is looking for him. Even MI6! It can't be her, Peter! PETER (he puts a straight unerring look at Mark): It is her. I know that. I can feel it. (He rushes to the cells). Olivia?! Oh my God, it is her! What did you do to her?! RICK SCOTT: We-we just narcotized her. PETER (upset and yelling): Get her from that cell – now! .She needs an emergency medical attention. RICK SCOTT: What? PETER: Didn't you notice? Look. She is bleeding. MARK FIELDMAN: That definitely wasn't there before. PETER: It must have. Look on the floor. (There is a small puddle of blood on the grey cold floor)Unlock it! (Dialing 911). Hey, I need an ambulance to BPD immediately! We have an injured FBI agent over here. THE CELL CORIDOR- EXPLENAITON OF INEXPLICABLE MORRIS (to the cops): Where is she? PETER: Morris! Here! MORRIS (to Peter): What happened? PETER: It's Olivia, Morris. She escaped, perhaps from Jones. From what they told me I think he already took it from her brain. MARK FIELDMAN: What are you talking about? PETER: Olivia has or I guess she had a very special ability hidden inside her left side of the brain. If he didn't take it out carefully like I know he didn't her brain tissues would get damaged and I am not counting in the trauma she must have received I know how much he scared her every single time she talked about him. She was shaking like mad. Putting her in danger was the last thing I wanted. But she is just stubborn and she thought she doesn´t need any attention and so it started. I am not giving it as Lincoln´s fault but… Mark is sitting on a nearest bench holding his head in his palms trying to absorb too much of information MARK FIELDMAN: So you are saying that in theory because of that tissue she is acting like this? I mean she was completely resigned, scared but she didn't lose her memory or anything like this. PETER: Yet. .It´s not just a theory, Mark… Not anymore… Well, it wouldn't be the first time this son of a bitch hurt Olivia. But this time it's been the last time and he can be damn sure about that. I will cooperate with FBI and will get him and everyone else who is behind all this. The whole Massive Dynamic has been acting strangely for over a month I only wonder what's happening behind the walls. Besides what we know that already happened to Olivia. Luckily one of agent Lee's old friends managed to take her away sooner than they could do anything that could hurt her… MORRIS: Peter I will take her with me to one special institution. I have a friend there who is a well- known neurologist. I am sure he can help her. PETER: Fine, but please Mark, delete and throw away any detail of this case ok? She was never here. This is something Olivia doesn't need right now. If anyone from Massive Dynamic gets to these files they will track her down again. We need to erase all connections. MARK FIELDMAN: I'll do my best. I am sorry for what happened to her. 


End file.
